Duel Of The Blonde Rose
by FoxyFlare
Summary: Joey's the blonde rose.Seto and Yami are the duelists.Which one will win th rose? R&R please. First fic ever....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.**

**Rating: T For Coarse language, shounen-ai (maybe a kiss or two), and some Violent dueling with some twists.**

**Summary: Joey's the blonde rose. Seto and Yami are the Duelists. Which Duelists will win the blonde rose. Read to find out. **

**Yami Tristan _thoughts

* * *

_**

**The Duel of the Blonde Rose**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a nice, calm, and peaceful day for Joey. He just finished doing his Health paper and was now starting to daydream. He was thinking of how cute Seto used to be a few months ago. _He looked so hurt when I told him it was over. I wonder if he's ok. He still stares at me. I need to tell Yami to put him in the shadow realm. I should also tell him I have a hug crush on him. But he would never like me. Besides, girls would die to go out with him._

"Joey. What are you doing for Valentine's day?" Yami was always bugging Joey about what he is going to do on holidays. He usually makes plans before the holiday came around but forgot about this one cause he had a paper to do for Health. "Yo, Joey. You there?" Yami gave Joey a poke to the head.

"Huh? Oh. Did you say something Yami?" Yami was cursing himself to death right now. _Why does Joey have to be so damn slow…. and cute? What am I thinking? Well I guess my little crush should be known but what if he rejects me. _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Joey yawned a very I-am-so-f'ng-tired yawn. Then he asked Joey again. "I said what are you doing for V-day?"

"I don't know. Got no plans so I guess I'm available. What is on your mind Yami?" While saying this Joey had gotten up from his seat at the library table and got to Yami's side. Joey didn't like reading but liked the peace and quite once in a while. Yami wasn't thinking and said the first thing that came to mind. "Joey…um…. Would you like to hang out with me on V-day? Yugi has another 'date' with his family in Osaka and I guess it gets lonely at the game shop." _Damn I sounded desperate. As long as he is cool with hanging out on the holiday of love. Wow! He has the most beautiful eyes in the world._

"Well…I" he was cut off by Seto who's hands were on something he loves to admire from a distance. "Nice ass mutt." Mentioned mutt jumped from the contact, and squeeze, of a certain burnet's touch. After Wheeler got back to normal he continued talking. "Oh. If you were thinking of asking Joey out, Yami, he is taken." Yami didn't like it when something he wanted was not in his reach. Seto and Yami gave each other death stares while Joey was trying to calm both boys down before they get into a fight. While doing so, the CEO's words were sinking in and then it hit him. "Hey! I'm not taken! I'm as free as a bird. Ok? Besides, we decided to break up and date other people." Before any of them could say anything else the bell rang. "Come mutt. We have gym to go to." He took Joey's hand in his and pulled him close to his chest and held him with great pleasure. Yami was still giving him death stares. "Seto if Joey is available then let him go. He has a right to do as he feels free to." Joey pulled away from Seto and tried to go to class alone but the stubborn CEO had a firm grip on the pup's wrist.

"Seto! Will you let me go? I'm already late for class!" Joey said without yelling. That would make the old, really old librarian to give all three of them detention. Kaiba then started to walk out of the library and towards his next class dragging Joey along. They had the last three periods together. Without Yami. Yami then followed them but took a left as soon as he was out of the library while they went straight.

(YAMI'S CLASS)

As soon as he got his books, went to class, and took his seat. He was greeted with a very happy Tristan. "Hey Yami. What's up? Whoa. What happened to you to get you so mad?" Tristan was the only one, besides Yugi, that knew about his crush on Joey. So he might as well tell him what happened. So he did. After he was finished telling the story, half verbal half through notes, Tristan was stunned. So he wrote Yami back.

That's wrong. Kaiba made sure everyone knew that he dumped Joey. Not that they agreed to. So what are you going to do?

Not sure. All I know is that Joey does not want to go out with Kaiba again. Or so I think.

Why don't you duel him. Winner takes Joey. You know he can't beat you.

I know. I just don't want Joey to think, or feel, like he is an object being bought for just pure lust and jealousy.

Will have to figure something out. I can call Joey to see if this 'break up' is for real or just to have a break from each other.

Why would someone do that?

Ask the American chick. She says people do that all the time in America. Ding-Ding-Ding I got an idea.

What? And it better be good.

It is. If we get the American chick to help us then we'll sure to get Joey to go out with you.

How will we ask her? We never even talked to her.

YOU never talked to her.

When did you talk to her? I thought you said she was a how did u put it?

The 'I know everything about America so people will bow to me and I will become popular' chick?

Yes but instead of chick you used the b word.

Well to tell you the truth we're kind of dating. We didn't want no one to know cause her dad is strict about boyfriends.

………………………..Why didn't you at least tell us and demanded that we keep it a secret?

Tea cannot keep a secret. You know that. Besides she is trying to stop Tisha from having a life of popularity. Tisha is the American chick.

Figured that out _Einstein_. Ok. Talk to her and bring her to the game shop around 4:35 tomorrow after school. Will her dad let her?

Her dad's out of town for the next two years. She's living by herself.

Is that why you always had plans on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturday nights?

Don't get mad at me.

How long have you been dating? Since when do you go over girl's house? You always think an ambush of girl's would jump out and tie you up to a chair. Then 'torture' you with make up and shit like that.

Why do you have to remind me? She is the only child in the family, unless u count her older sister in America living with her mom, she is the only one. Her parents got divorced and she was put with her now rich father.

I kind of figured that once again _Einstein._ Well be sure to talk to her okay?

Gotcha! Anything else?

Does she play duel monsters?

Why?

Just wondering. Might be able to sell a few cards.

She is interested but not allowed to play it. And doesn't even know how to play it.

Talk to you later.

Roger that.

You need to get away from Medal Gear Honor.(cool game)

Why? It's a cool game.

Whatever. Bye.

Adios.

Don't you dare go Spanish on me. "Damn Spanish class." I will send you to the shadow realm if you do.

'Kay I understand. Are you failing?

They talked about everything else after they figured out what to do to get Wheeler to go out with the pharaoh. They weren't paying attention to the teacher talking, at all. Well because the teacher really didn't care what his students were doing since this was art class. They were only graded on if they did the work or not. As for the CEO and the blonde puppy, well….

(SETO AND JOEY'S CLASS)

"Will you leave me alone? I am really mad at you right now Kaiba." Joey and Seto were in the locker room. The coach wanted them to clean it while they decorated the gym for the dance the day before Valentine's Day. Kaiba wouldn't stop touching his puppy. He loved everything about him. His hair, eyes, body, personality, and especially his ass. (For reasons we all know cough cough sex cough cough) They went silent after Joey's outburst. Kaiba never liked it when his pup didn't call him 'Seto' or 'master'.

"Joey. We need to talk" He said this as cold as possible. Since he went back to the old Joey, why can't he go back to be the old Seto. Joey was the first to talk. "Why the hell do you have to pull me away from someone when they try to go out with me?" Seto felt his face begging to burn up from embarrassment. Then he sat down on a bench in the room. "I thought this wasn't a real break up, pup. I thought you weren't really going to go out with anyone else." Joey sat next to his master ant laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "It isn't a real break up. It is just to see if we are right for each other. I know Yami has a crush on me. I have been…" The Ceo interrupted him and completed his sentence. "…Having a crush on him lately." "How did you know?" "I know you to well mutt. Remember we dated for a whole year before anyone found out. And lied that we only dated for a month. Then we broke up." Joey sat up and looked Seto in the eye. "Why did you have to make sure every single soul on earth knew that we weren't a couple any more? If you want to make it look like we are apart, then we have to date other people. Besides, Yami has been trying to go out with me since who knows when." They went silent when Joey's cell phone got a massage. He picked it up. "It's Tristan. He wants to know if my breaking up with you is real." Tell him it is and here have this." Seto got out a long slim red box. Joey opened it up and started to cry.

* * *

**If you want to know what is in the box, you'll have to review to get the answer. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!Please read and review. You will get the next chappie soon. Here are some questions you can answer. I don't even know how this will turn out.**

**Who do you want, Seto or Yami, to have Joey?**

**If anyone has any ideas on how to do a chapter, I'll be happy to make that idea come true.**

**Does anyone know how to write a duel between Seto and Yami? (It might happen. Not sure yet)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.**

**Rating: T For Coarse language, shounen-ai (maybe a kiss or two), and some Violent dueling with some twists.**

**Summary: Joey's the blonde rose. Seto and Yami are the Duelists. Which Duelists will win the blonde rose. But there is another person who wants him also. Read to find out.**

**Sorry it took so long to get done but high school is just a pain. Spanish homework every night. Along with Algebra 1 and World History. I soon also have to deal with drill team. I am in Junior ROTC for those who want to know or don't know. I am also in art club and might be in drama club. (Friends are so clingy these days)For those who might be reading my story don't be shy and review. It isn't hard to do. You'll see you name up with a little comment by me if you do. See below for my first and second reviewers. I love you so much right now.**

**Koalared: **Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing my story.

**Eternal-Crystal-Chibi-Chan: **Sup Rose! Thanks for reviewing. I might have that $5000 diamond necklace come in the future, but for now he will get something not better…….in my opinion.

2** Seto** 0** Yami**

**Enjoy the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Duel Of The Blonde Rose**

_Chapter 2--- Kidnapping_

**"Here have this." Seto got out a long slim red box. Joey opened it up and started to cry. Inside the box was a little bracelet that was a collar. It was black and red to represent the red eyes, and had a small blue ruby to represent the blue eyes. "Wow…" was all Joey could say at that moment. Kaiba then took it and placed it gently around his left wrist. "This will indicate that you are my one and only till marriage. Till then, you better stay single. Unless the puppy wants to be put in his masters room and be 'punished' for his actions." He was grinning very seductively at Joey, and then gave his 'bad' puppy a passionate kiss to the lips. Little did they know someone was watching they're every move.**

**'He doesn't deserve Wheeler at all. I think I should take what was mine to begin with.' The spy (lets call him Spy till we know who it is) thought to himself after watching the little love scene between the dragon and pup. 'How will I take my pet if he is watching his every move? It has to be in a non-public place. I need a thief's help to pull this off.' With that he snuck away and went straight for Thief. (Well call him that but you know who it is right?)**

**Lunch Time **

**"Hey guys! What's up?" Joey said while sitting down with his gang. No one noticed the collar bracelet. Why, you ask? Joey was thinking the same thing. But was thankful about that.**

**"Joey! Are you going to enter the new Duel Monsters tournament? It is going to be really big. Yami and me are. So are Mia, Tristan, Duke, and the others." Yugi couldn't help but know so he could get his strategies ready for it.**

**Before he could answer Yugi's question the principle came up on the intercom. 'Will Joey Wheeler please come to the office. We need to have a little talk.' Everyone in the cafeteria said "Ooooooooooooooooooooo!" Seto quickly exited to the doors his puppy would walk through. **

**Tristan was always in Joey's business so here came a nosey question. "What did you do this time? Put glue on the teachers' desk? Broken a window?"**

**"Not sure. You know the principle hates me. So it is probably another detention." After that said Joey walked out of the cafeteria and right into Seto. "I didn't do anything Seto. I promise."**

**"Then why are you going to the principle's office? Huh?" Seto was already in the closest bathroom, with Joey by his side of coarse, to the Chamber of Hell. (I call it that. Hehehe! )**

**"I. Don't. Know." Joey then left a very confused master in the bathroom. Wondering what was going on.**

**Before Lunch **

**Spy was done talking to Thief. Now it was time to put his plan into action.**

**Step 1: Mind control the principle.**

**Step 2: Make him call Wheeler to the office for a little talk.**

**Step 3: Take him by knocking him out, tie him up, and bring him home.**

**_This is going to be way to easy. What is taking him so long to get here? Must be that stuck up bastard again. I should kill him after this little plan. What will I do to Wheeler after I have him? Hmmm? I think I should……. _A so-called Joey bumping into him cut him of. "Well hello Wheeler. Were have you been?" Joey never liked talking to Marik and never did unless his life was at stake.**

**"Leave me alone Marik." Was all he said to Marik. He went to the restroom to wash his face and try to think. But right after he went straight through those doors so called spy grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him to the wall in the handicap stall. (he did lock it so don't worry)**

**"Do you still go out with Seto Kaiba? If you lie to me you will be punished." Joey was now scared. No. He was _way_ beyond scared. Marik began to lick Joey's collarbone. So-called blonde shivered under the contact. "What? You're not going to answer? You must really want to know how I will punish you, no?"**

**"I…am not dating…him anymore." He said this through ragged breath. Marik let him go. He didn't believe him but who cares? He will soon be his. He left him there to deal with later. Now he had step 1 to do this before or during lunch.**

**Step 1 complete. Now Step 2. ………………………………………………… Step 2 complete. Now all I have to do is wait for my slave and do Step 3.**

**Back With Joey**

**He walked in front of the door and took a deep breath. Then entered. He didn't have a chance to say anything when someone knocked the shit out of him. All he could hear was "You belong to me Joey Wheeler. HAHAHAHAHAHA…" then everything went black.**

**Next Period**

**Seto was the first to get to his next class. He hates being second unless his puppy beat him to it. Then they would do 'things' that were appropriate for public eyes. He was about to read his book when… "KAIBA! KAIBA!" Yugi came running up to him. He tripped over his own feet and got straight up. "You have to go now!"**

**"Go where?" Kaiba was now confused.**

**"I saw Joey being carried out by Marik. I don't know why but…..Just save him please." He then added in a very low whisper "I know you guys are still going out. I can tell." With that, they both ran out of class and straight into the parking lot to see Marik in his black (impute any car you like here) He smirked at them and sped of. _Damn it. Why did he take my puppy and what does that son-of-a-bitch want with him. _"Seto look. A letter to you." Seto took it from Yugi calmly to show he still had self control and read it.**

_**Dear Seto Kaiba,**_

_**I have taken your puppy as you probably know by now. Don't try to get him back until you figure out a couple of things about him. Each clue will lead you closer to us. Here is you first clue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Alright. Like I said before I am sorry for updating so damn late and it kinda seem short so I am sorry if it is. But my life is kind of crazy. Oh and my computer, with all my stories, had to be reprogrammed. But luckily my stories were still saved. YAY FOR TECHNOLOGY! Review and tell others to do so too. Don't forget to vote on who wins Joey's heart. More questions so please answer.**

**1--How many clues will there be?**

**2--Need help with the clues so if you have one tell me and please give me the answer 'cause I am as dumb as hell. It can be riddles for you complicated people.**

**Don't forget to review. I'll give you a cookie. waves cookies around Tempting isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

All right. Sorry I haven't updated but with new classes (four-by-four schedule) I am truly stressed with all of it. So I decided that I would have to do a different plot since this one isn't working. Chapter 2 will stay the same except for minor details.

Sorry again for the inconvenience of this story. For the mean while go and read my other story Fan Girls: Part 1. Please review if you want to continue with this plot or tell me what you think should be changed to make it better. You are happy to email me if you want. Just go to my profile for my address.


End file.
